


It reminds me of before

by Skye_La



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_La/pseuds/Skye_La
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Regina” Emma tried one last time. She turned around with a frown, about to deliver what was sure to be a searing response when a moan poured from her bedroom and out to the hallway.</p><p>Regina’s eyebrows shot up and stayed there. Emma’s eyes were so wide they could have fallen out. Regina recognised the voice but before she could do anything the culprit spoke...</p><p> </p><p>Oneshot, short wee fic for Swan Queen Week day 3: Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	It reminds me of before

“I found it while I was working, I put it in my pocket but forgot to give it to Mr Gold when I left” Henry said. He held out his hand across the table to show them what at first glance looked like a pocket watch, but on closer inspection it did not tell the time. None of them could make out what it told. The symbols were alien and there were a lot of them. Snow and David exchanged a look of concern. Emma took it from him. 

“Regina have you seen one of these before?” she asked. Regina leant over her shoulder.

“I don’t think so. Don’t mess with i-!” The rest of her words were lost. Her hand was locked to Emma’s where they both touched the mystery device as they were thrown through complete darkness. It felt like a rollercoaster tunnel, but there was no light to look for, no rush of air, no noise at all. She closed her eyes and waited for it to stop, trying desperately not to be sick.

The floor hit her feet again, her vision took a few seconds to focus and her head throbbed. She turned to see Emma bent double trying to catch her breath. She recognized the flooring from the hallway of her home.

“That was weird” Emma said, straightening up and rubbing her head. Her face was a picture of discomfort. “Hey it’s your house. You think it’s a teleporter?”

“I think…” Regina began and looked up at the noises coming from above them “I’m being burgled”

‘Who in their right mind would rob you?’ Emma thought, but before she had a chance to vocalise it she heard someone descending the stairs. She grabbed Regina’s wrist and flung them both into the hallway closet.

“Are you out of your m-“ Emma slapped her hand over Regina’s mouth to trapping the rest of her sentence in. Regina’s eyes set on fire with indignation. Emma’s silently pleaded with her to be quiet. Regina pushed her arm away.

“Baby?” Came a muffled voice from the hall. They listened hard and watched each other’s faces. Emma noticed her red jacket hung up beside them. She pointed to it and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you had this” she whispered 

Regina shrugged in response “me neither.” Footsteps left the hall and Emma cracked the door. Regina pushed it open and stepped out.

“I don’t know why you did that, I’m not just going to let Bonnie and Clyde rob me blind” Regina said

“Bonnie and Clyde killed people, Regina. I don’t have my gun, radio, phone, anything” Emma replied, heading for the front door.

Regina strode up to the kitchen door and pushed it open. Emma stood there making coffee. The grinder was too loud for her to hear Regina’s quick intake of breath. She let the door swing closed.

“Who is it?” Emma whispered with her hand still on the front door handle.

“You” Regina replied

“What?” Emma moved towards the kitchen but Regina held out a hand, then pointed to a photo on the wall. It was Emma, Regina and a young man with a striking resemblance to Henry smiling back at them.

“No” Emma said, looking at it more closely. She looked for other photos of Henry, he was older by years in all of them. She turned wide-eyed to Regina “time travel?”

“Looks like it” Regina replied, finally lowering her voice to a whisper and turning back to the kitchen.

“You can’t go back in there, we need to get back!” Emma said

“What’s the rush? I want to know what college Henry goes to” Regina said, looking for more pictures.

“Terrible things happen to people who time travel. People have killed their future selves not realizing it was really them! Haven’t you read Harry Potter? It’s dangerous! What would you do if you met another you?” Emma asked

Regina paused to think, ignoring the fact that Emma was drawing from works of fiction to support her argument.

“Exactly,” Emma replied in the interim “you would probably kill them, and you’d probably kill me too just in case. We need to go home” as the words left her mouth the kitchen door opened. She leapt backwards to avoid being seen. There was nowhere for Regina to hide.

“Hey” the other Emma said and smiled at her “I thought you were staying in bed” she put two coffee cups down on the sideboard, placed a hand on Regina’s waist and kissed her on the cheek. Regina looked back in surprise.

“You ok?” the other Emma asked. Regina nodded. “Ok, I think you should come back to bed though” Regina’s eyes widened and her mind raced at the implication.

“Five minutes?” she asked once her brain restarted. The other Emma sighed and looked her over.

“You haven’t worn this in ages” she said, tugging lightly on Regina’s silver shirt

“It still looks good though, right?” Regina asked.

Emma had managed to sneak into the kitchen without being seen. She was relieved no one could see the crimson flush appearing on her cheeks. Were they a couple in the future? Had she just kissed Regina and said “come back to bed”? Did that mean future Regina was upstairs waiting for her? Emma felt her face burn but listened hard to what was happening on the other side of the door. So much for all her hard work hiding her stupid but persistent little crush.

On the other side of the door the other Emma smiled coyly. “It reminds me of before. You sure you’re ok?”. Regina nodded, but saw doubt line her eyes. She leant forward and kissed her cheek. A bright smile broke across future Emma’s face.

“Ok” she said. Her hand slid down Regina’s waist and thigh before she picked up the coffee and left. Regina watched her ascend the staircase with wide eyes. Pink-cheeked Emma peeked around the kitchen door.

“Regina?” she asked, expecting to get her ass kicked for her future self having just kissed her without permission. Regina set off towards the staircase.

“Regina?” Emma asked with more concern. Regina hopped quietly up the stairs, watching for anyone approaching from above.

“Regina what the fuck are you doing?” Emma followed, making as little noise as possible but also trying to catch up with the woman who was about to get them both killed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, if you die here you’re going to have to tell Henry because I’m not” Emma whispered. Regina was on the landing when she caught up to her.

“Regina” Emma tried one last time. She turned around with a frown, about to deliver what was sure to be a searing response when a moan poured from her bedroom and out to the hallway.

Regina’s eyebrows shot up and stayed there. Emma’s eyes were so wide they could have fallen out. Regina recognized the voice but before she could do anything the culprit spoke.

“Miss Swan you had better be planning to follow through on that promise” Regina’s sleepy voice drawled from the room. In the hallway outside they stared open mouthed at each other.

Future Emma chuckled “I thought you were getting up”

“I will if you don’t-ah” future Regina tried to reply. Whatever promise Emma had made, she seemed to be following through. It was Regina’s turn to blush now as her future counterpart made deep, unabashed groans that she had never even heard herself make.

Their feet were frozen to the floor and their eyes locked together as the noises got louder and future Emma joined in. Regina bit her lower lip and Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Come on” Emma whispered pleadingly. She couldn’t listen to this for much longer and remain in control of her faculties.

“It sounds like I’m about to” Regina rumbled

Emma’s mouth fell open as the orchestra of pleasure built in the bedroom. Her eyes pleaded with Regina who didn’t respond. The cries mingled together until they were indistinguishable from one another. Emma took the little device from her pocket and wound it in what she hoped was reverse. She grabbed Regina’s hand as the two women in the other room came to a roaring climax. They were thrown through time again, their own lustful cries still ringing in their ears. They landed in The Charming’s apartment, some feet from where they had been.

“Oh thank god!” David said

“Moms!” Henry jumped to his feet

“Emma! What happened? Where are you going?” Snow asked in relief and then confusion. Emma headed straight for the front door.

“I’m taking this back to Gold, and then I’m going for a drink” she looked back at Regina whose cheeks were still flushed.

“You coming?” she asked

“Yeah!” Regina grabbed her coat from a dining chair and rushed out of the door behind Emma.


End file.
